Day of Sale
by chenchuuu
Summary: Koro-sensei yang kepepet butuh duit seenak jidat melelang anak-anak kelas 3E. (Humor gaje/ Various Pairing/OOC/Shounen-ai) (RenMae, RenKanza, RenIso, Karunagi, YuujiNagi, omGakuIso, AsaKaru, NuKar, KaruRi, TakaNagi, dan pairing gaje lainnya). Tanggung sendiri...


Sebuah gurita besar berwarna kuning melayang di atas langit kota Tokyo pagi-pagi buta. Dengan kecepatan 20 mach, gurita yang diketahui masuk ke dalam daftar " _wanted list_ " kepolisian di seluruh dunia itu terbang mengenakan penyamaran lengkap untuk menyembunyikan tentakel-tentakel panjang serta hidung pentilnya.

Rupanya dia adalah wali kelas 3E SMP Kunugigaoka, Koro-sensei. Saat ini di tangannya terlihat menggenggam berlembar-lembar brosur berukuran A4 yang dengan kilat dia sebarkan dan tempelkan di berbagai sudut kota Tokyo. Sekilas tampak itu hanyalah brosur promosi atau jualan biasa, tetapi setelah didekati terbaca sudah apa yang ditulis di sana:

* * *

DAY OF SALE!

AKAN DILELANG CEPAT SISWA SISWI GANTENG "DAN" CANTIK (mengacu pada siswa atau siswi dengan gender yang jelas) DAN GANTENG "SERTA" CANTIK (mengacu pada siswa atau siswi yang diragukan jenis kelaminnya) ANAK-ANAK SPESIAL KELAS 3E.

DI SINI TIDAK ADA ISTILAH "SIAPA CEPAT DIA DAPAT"

MELAINKAN "SIAPA MENAWAR MAHAL DIA DAPAT"

KUNJUNGI _BOOTH_ KAMI, YANG AKAN DISELENGGARAKAN BESOK SIANG, BERTEMPAT DI SMP KUNUGIGAOKA (BELAKANG GEDUNG UTAMA *ATAS GUNUNG*)

DITUNGGU KEHADIRAN ANDA SEMUA PARA PEMINAT PADA PUKUL 3 SORE TEPAT.

 **Catatan** : Diharapkan tidak membawa makanan atau minuman dari luar dalam bentuk apapun.

* * *

Koro-sensei, ulah apa lagi yang engkau lakukan? #author juga ikut nangis

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum hari pelelangan (tepatnya jam 10 pagi di kelas 3E):

"Terasaka! Hentikan!"

Terdengar teriakan Isogai sangat lantang hingga terdengar ke seluruh ruangan kelas ketika ia berusaha mencegah Terasaka yang membabi buta akibat mendengar omongan yang disampaikan wali kelas tercinta 5 menit yang lalu.

Wali kelas yang dimaksud saat ini malah menangis di pojokan berpura-pura tersendu dan terisak. Dua tentakelnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah yang sudah berlumuran dengan ingus.

"Kau suruh aku berhenti?! Yang benar saja Isogai! Gurita aneh itu sudah menjual kita tanpa sepengetahuan kita sendiri!" Terasaka berteriak ke arah Isogai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk brosur berwarna kuning di tangannya. "Kau suruh aku diam?!"

"Te-Terasaka tenanglah…mari kita dengar dulu alasan Koro-sensei melakukannya!" Giliran Nagisa yang ingin ikut membantu ketua kelas 3E menenangkan Terasaka. Remaja berambut biru tersebut kemudian mendekati wali kelas mereka yang masih menangis di sudut ruang, tangannya menepuk punggung Koro-sensei.

"Koro-sensei, coba sensei sekarang jelaskan apa maksud sensei menyebarkan brosur semacam itu tanpa sepengetahuan kami?"

"Na-Nagisa-kun! Maafkan sensei! Sensei terpaksa…nurufufufu"

"Sudah deh, Nagisa, tak usah bertanya lagi, langsung tikam saja," giliran Karma ikutan maju. Aura bocah penyedot stroberi itu sudah horor tak kalah dibandingkan Terasaka. Tangan kanannya sudah membawa belati anti-sensei yang dari tadi ingin dia lemparkan ke arah target.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Terasaka, Karma!" Sahut Nagisa cepat. "Sensei, apa maksud sensei?"

"I-itu…sensei kehabisan duit buat membeli majalah Mai-chan edisi _deluxe_ 1000 halaman. Sensei terpaksa melelang kalian semua untuk mendapatkan uang, hiyaaaaaaa…!"

Pisau belati yang dipegang Karma akhirnya meluncur ke arah hidung pentil Koro-sensei, untung gurita kuning itu cepat tanggap dan langsung menghindar ke sudut ruangan lainnya.

"Sudah habisi saja gurita itu! Sekalian laporkan ke Karasuma-sensei, biar dia tangani setelahnya," Yoshida angkat bicara memprovokasi.

"Kau lupa ya, Yoshida? Karasuma-sensei, kan, sedang tidak di tempat. Dia sedang melakukan misi bersama Bitch-sensei yang entah apa," timpal Nakamura Rio menjelaskan. "Jadi terpaksa kita inilah yang harus berkutat sendirian dengan gurita ini."

"Ck, sial!"

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang mau kita apakan gurita ini? Dan bagaimana dengan pelelangan itu?" Tanya Isogai berbeban berat karena dirinya adalah ketua kelas. "Masalahnya semua brosur sudah tersebar ke seantero Tokyo."

"Kita bakar saja gurita kuning ini beserta dengan brosur-brosurnya," jawab Terasaka masih emosi. "Hari ini kita terpaksa harus kerja keras mengumpulkan semua brosur yang sudah dia sebar."

"Heh…itu ide bagus, Terasaka-kun," Karma sudah menggeret satu tong ukuran besar dengan wasabi mendidih di dalamnya. #jangan tanya author dapat darimana

Tiba-tiba Koro-sensei unjuk jari *eh, lebih tepat tentakelnya* ke udara seperti mau menyampaikan suatu hal, "Bi-bisa sensei bicara sebentar ke kalian semua?"

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!" Terasaka dan Yoshida sudah siap mengangkat tong wasabi yang dibawa Karma tadi untuk memasak wali kelas mereka.

"Hiiiii…ijinkan sensei bicara dulu sebelum kalian nekad memasak sensei Terasaka-kun," kulit gurita Koro-sensei mulai berubah pucat.

"Oke, mari kita beri dia kesempatan teman-teman," Isogai berusaha membujuk.

"Ck, baiklah, cepat saja!" kata Terasaka sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya frustasi.

"Nurufufufu, jadi sensei mau memberi penawaran ke kalian semua," aneh sekali dari yang berwajah pucat, gurita itu langsung tersenyum lebar sadis.

"Penawaran?" Isogai mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran. "Penawaran apa sensei?"

"Nurufufufu…jadi jika sensei menginjinkan melelang kalian semua besok untuk dipinjam tenaganya selama 24 jam. Sensei janji akan memberikan 4 tentakel sensei…hiiiii! 5 tentakel! 5 tentakel sekaligus!" Koro-sensei panik setelah melihat Terasaka dan Yoshida lagi-lagi mengangkat tong wasabi ke arahnya.

Terlihat selama sepersekian detik Isogai mikir sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan satu tangan. Sepertinya penawaran Koro-sensei sungguh menggiurkan. Belum tentu mereka dapat penawaran berharga seperti ini, terakhir kali mereka dapat hanya pada saat ujian semester pertama waktu itu.

"Minggat saja sana sensei," kata Nakamura Rio sudah putus asa melihat kelakuan senseinya.

"Enak saja! Kita habisi dulu!" Terasaka menolak.

"Kalau kita bisa melakukannya sudah dari dulu kita habisi Terasaka-kun," timpal Karma cepat. Bocah merah itu kemudian mendekati senseinya yang tertunduk lesu nyaris tak bernyawa. "Omong-omong sensei, 5 tentakel itu terlalu sedikit. Kalau kau tambahkan 1 atau 2 lagi, kami setuju."

"APA?! YANG BENAR SAJA?!" Terasaka mulai berulah lagi karena tidak setuju mendengar omongan Karma. Sayang sebelum itu dia sudah kena gebukan di bagian perut dari si setan merah Karma.

"Aku setuju dengan usul, Karma," sekarang kelas mendadak hening. Hening sekaligus pening karena kenapa pula ketua kelas paling ikemen se-Kunugigaoka mendadak ngomong begitu.

"Kau serius, Isogai?" Tanya Nagisa kaget.

"Iya, Nagisa, aku serius. Kita bisa gunakan kesempatan ini untuk membunuh gurita itu," Isogai menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Jarang-jarang kita semua dapat kesempatan ini. Mari kita kejutkan Karasuma-sensei saat dia pulang nanti. Bukankan itu yang dia harapkan dari kita?"

Nagisa diam sejenak sebelum berkata mantap, "Baiklah, kalau kau setuju, aku juga setuju, Isogai. Asalkan sensei mau menambah penawarannya."

Semua kepala sekarang berputar menatap Koro-sensei, menanti jawaban darinya yang entah akan datang atau tidak. Tapi, Koro-sensei masih sayang nyawa sekaligus sayang siswa-siswanya. Koro-sensei paham perbuatannya sudah sangat nista. Akhirnya dia unjuk tentakel lagi.

"Ba-baiklah, Koro-sensei mengerti. Koro-sensei tambah 1 tentake…hiiii 2 tentakel! Betul 2!"

Isogai tersenyum mendengar mereka akan mendapatkan kesempatan menghancurkan 7 tentakel milik Koro-sensei. "Nah, apa kalian semua sudah setuju? Terasaka bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku, sih, dari awal setuju-setuju saja," kok malah Okajima yang menjawab ini. "Lagipula siapa tahu ada nona-nona kaya raya menawarku, hehehe."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku setuju kalau yang lain ikut setuju," Terasaka berkata sengit.

"Yaahhh, kalau gini rasanya pingin nangis, deh," Kaede Kayano yang dari tadi diam saja melihat tontonan heboh di kelas akhirnya tertunduk lesu mendengar usulan Isogai.

"Ahahahaha, menangis? Kau? Seharusnya yang menangis itu aku Kayano," baru terpikir dari tadi kok tidak ada suara Maehara, playboy nomer 1 di kelas 3E.

"Kenapa kau yang menangis?" timpal Kayano mendelik.

"Apa kau tidak lihat ini?" Maehara mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya, air matanya berlinangan pasrah. Di layar ponsel terlihat sebuah pesan diperuntukkan khusus ke Maehara:

 **To: Hiroto-chan sayang**

 **Hiroto, siapkanlah bodimu. Aku datang membawa celengan babiku untuk menawarmu.**

 **Dari: Poni belah berengsek (saingan playboy di Kunu)**

Kayano terdiam manggut-manggut dan hanya bisa menepuk punggung Maehara seorang. Eh, rupanya tak hanya dia yang mendapat pesan yang sama.

"Rupanya tidak hanya aku ya, Maehara, yang dikirimi pesan semacam itu?"

"Heh, apa maksudmu Kanzaki?" Maehara "agak" kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang pernyataan dari _Queen_ Kanzaki. Sontak yang ditanya langsung menunjukkan layarnya dengan wajah datar.

 **To:** _ **My**_ **Yukiko sayang**

 **Oh,** _ **my**_ **Yukiko. Dirimu bagaikan putri Kaguya dari rembulan untukku seorang. Nantikanlah pangeran ini besok datang menjemputmu dengan kuda terbang.**

 **Dari: Pujangga najis asal gedung utama**

"Sial! Rupanya aku diduakan!" #eh, ini kok Mae malah agak cemburu?

"Maksudmu di-tigakan Maehara," Isogai giliran menangis biru memperlihatkan layar ponselnya.

 **To:** _ **Dear**_ **Iso-chan ku yang manis**

 **Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Tak sabar aku memetik pucukmu besok dengan jari jemariku yang panjang. Ku sudah siapkan teko untuk menyeduhmu seorang.**

 **Dari: Pujangga tak ketulungan (sekretaris OSIS kurang latihan)**

Ponsel Maehara detik itu juga melayang ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

"Karma? Kau besok beneran tak apa-apa, nih? Maksudku dengan pelelangan itu," Karma rupanya pulang bareng dengan Nagisa sore itu. Yang ditanya anehnya terlihat normal semenjak kesepakatan tawar-menawar antara Koro-sensei dengan muridnya selesai.

"Heh, memangnya aku harus bagaimana, Nagisa?" sahut Karma santai. "Yang menawarku nanti akan sial kujadikan bulan-bulanan wasabi tempel(?) milikku. Mereka pasti menyesal sudah menawarku. Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa? Apalagi setelah mendapat pesan dari dia?"

"Ha…ha…ha…," Nagisa tak bisa memberikan ekspresi jelas selain tawa kecil penuh kepasrahan. Rupa-rupanya Nagisa mendapatkan pesan singkat 10 biji dari "seseorang" nun jauh di sana. Isi pesannya sebagai berikut:

 **To: Nagi-chan bebi**

 _ **Broadcast**_ **langsung sudah kusiapkan, saat kau kutawar dan kumenangkan.**

 **Dari: Yuuji Norita**

Nagisa sungguh tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya bocah kaya itu masih demen sama dirinya, padahal sudah jelas-jelas Nagisa mengakui kalau jenis kelaminnya adalah pria. Ini semua salah Rio dan Karma. #loh, kok jadi mempersalahkan mereka?! Lol…

Akhirnya mereka harus berpisah di persimpangan jalan, Karma ke kanan dan Nagisa ke kiri. Keduanya melambaikan tangan berpisah ke rumah masing-masing.

Di tengah jalan menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba ponsel Karma bergetar hebat di saku blasernya. Otomatis Karma pencat pencet dan dua buah pesan singkat muncul di layar. Awalnya wajahnya datar saat membacanya.

Pesan pertama:

 **To: Akabane Karma**

 **(3X** **2** **\+ 2X + 1)dx = 25.**

 **Soal matematika di atas tak serumit cintaku padamu berandal nakal Kunugigaoka.**

 **Dari: Peringkat dua**

Pesan kedua lebih bikin yang baca geger:

 **To: Akabane Karma**

 **Jumlah perhitungan Cos Tangen dan Sin tak sebesar duit yang kusiapkan untuk melama…menawarmu besok, berandalku sayang.**

 **Dari: Peringkat dua**

Oh…masih ada lagi, barusan dikirimkan:

 **To: Akabane Karma**

 **Metode integrasi kuadratur gaus s pendekatan 2 titik tak sebanding dengan metode kita 2 orang yang akan menyatu di dalam kamar** _ **love hotel**_ **yang sudah kupesan.**

 **Dari: Peringkat dua**

Sungguh, Karma benar-benar ingin mampus rasanya.

Rupanya Karma harus ikutan Okajima menyembah dewa matahari agar yang memenangkannya besok nona kaya raya nan cantik.

.

.

.

 **Hari H:**

Tak pernah rasanya gedung lama di atas bukit milik Kunugigaoka seramai hari ini. Ada nona-nona cantik keinginan Okajima, ada om-om pedo muncul, dan bahkan sejumlah besar siswa dan siswi gedung utama telah hadir. Yang lebih heboh, di bangku paling depan terlihat ketua dewan Kunugigaoka terpampang nyata dan jelas.

"Mau melakukan pidato pembukaan pelelangan, pak ketua dewan?" Suatu suara sarkastik muncul.

"Hahaha, bukankah itu seharusnya tugasmu sebagai ketua OSIS, Asano-kun?"

Terlihat anak dan ayah berdempetan duduk di bangku kayu terdepan yang sudah disiapkan di halaman gedung 3E. Keduanya saling menyapa dan berbicara "sopan" layaknya anak dan ayah yang menunjukkan kasih sayang.

"Aku ke sini ingin membawa calon mantu idaman untukmu, pak ketua dewan," jawab Asano muda sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dan aku ke sini ingin membawa calon ibu baru untukmu, Asano-kun," Asano tua tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau tidak malu, pak ketua dewan? Kau ingin dikatai duda penyuka anak-anak?"

"Kau sendiri tidak malu disebut penyuka batangan, Asano-kun?"

"HAHAHAHA…HAHAHAHA…," kedua orang mulai tertawa bersamaan, sepertinya sudah kehilangan kewarasan. Buah memang tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Memang siapa yang bakal jadi calon ibu baruku, pak ketua dewan? Apakah dia siswi 3E yang manis?" tanya Asano muda penasaran.

"Lihat saja nanti, Asano-kun. Anggap saja kejutan untukmu."

Setelah berkata demikian, terlihat pak ketua dewan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada sang target penawaran. Dan si target pun dengan cepatnya menerima pesan yang dimaksud:

 **To: Isogai Yuuma**

 **Isogai, akan kumenangkan pucukmu hari ini untuk "kuseduh" di dapur menjadi teh Tjatoet rasa vanilla.**

 **Dari: om Pedo (ketua dewan yang ngaku duda)**

Kalau begini pujangga poni belah rupanya belum tahu bahwa saingannya masuk level kakap.

.

.

.

"Ehem, tes, tes…," Koro-sensei telah hadir sebagai petugas lelang yang akan memimpin jalannya pelelangan. Tidak salah, nih? Kalau ketahuan yang lainnya gimana? Untung penyamarannya lebih ampuh dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, jadi anggap saja aman sentosa.

"Nurufufufu…terima kasih kepada para partisipan pelelangan kecil-kecilan 3E Kunugigaoka hari ini. Saya di sini sebagai penyelenggara sekaligus petugas lelang akan segera memulai pelelangan," kata Koro-sensei cepat, dirinya tak sabar ingin segera mendapat duit terus cabut karena Mai-chan edisi _deluxe_ persediaan terbatas.

"Di sana nanti," Koro-sensei menunjuk sebuah panggung kecil dengan tirai berwarna merah. "Anak-anak kelas 3E akan mulai dilelang. Saya akan menyebutkan penawaran minimalnya, kemudian siapa yang menawar paling mahal dia yang akan menang. Tanda lelang telah dimenangkan akan kuketuk palu ini."

"Sial betul, monster itu sudah akan mulai pelelangannya," Terasaka mengintip dari dalam kelas 3E. Siswa siswi yang lain duduk dengan ekspresi wajah berbeda-beda. Ada yang nampak tenang meski hati galau macam Karma. Ada yang menjambak rambut sendiri versi Maehara. Ada yang elus-elus dada setelah menerima pesan nista macam Isogai, dan ada pula yang berleleran air liur mesum macam Okajima.

Oya, Nagisa mana? Ekspresi Nagisa tak terdeskripsi setelah dipaksa _crossdress_ sama Nakamura Rio. Gadis pirang itu dengan seenak jidat memaksa Nagisa menggunakan kostum maid ditambah telinga dan buntut kucing hasil colongan Akabane Karma dari _maid café_ yang sering dia lalui saat pulang sekolah.

"Rio…ak-aku maluuu…," sahut Nagisa sambil menarik-narik rok mininya dengan pipi merona merah.

"Sttt, Nagisa, sudahlah. Itu cocok denganmu kok!" kata Rio terkekeh #author sendiri mengakui _partner in crime_ Karma ini sungguh sadis.

"Woooiiii…! Lelangnya sudah mulaiiii…Okajima, namamu dipanggil pertama, tuh!" Terasaka yang daritadi mengintip jalannya lelang langsung menggelegar cantik di dalam kelas.

"Oh, _baby_ , nona cantik, aku datang," kakinya pun melangkah keluar kelas untuk menyelinap ke balik panggung.

" _Good luck_ , deh, untuk kita semua," kata Rio datar.

.

.

.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, satu persatu siswa dan siswi kelas 3E dipanggil namanya oleh Koro-sensei. Okajima terisak saat yang mendapatkan dirinya nenek-nenek tua yang mau memakai tenaganya sebagai tukang antar mie di warung ramen miliknya. Sementara itu, Terasaka bangga dan bersyukur tenaganya direkrut oleh seorang pelatih karate untuk membantunya di dojo setelah melihat otot besarnya. Sayang, awalnya "Shiro" yang dipaksa Itona untuk memenangkan Terasaka gagal menawar, kata Shiro, "Setelah dipikir-pikir, kau itu masih di bawah umur untuk begituan." Jadilah bocah berambut putih itu nangis mewek sekarang di kamar mandi pria.

Dan tibalah giliran siswa-siswa _main course_ mulai dari Maehara:

"Hirotoooo…cintaku, sayangku… _baby_ …! Lihat aku bawa apa, sayang!"" Suara Ren Sakakibara menggelegar di halaman 3E. Dirinya berdiri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan celengan babi berwarna emas, suara kencringan dari koin seratusan di dalamnya memekakkan telinga.

"Diam kau, playboy! Aku tahu kau berencana memaduku!" Maehara mendelik ke arah si poni dari atas panggung yang langsung mingkem karena niatnya ketahuan. "Eh, eng-enggak lah, beb!"

"Nurufufufu, kita mulai lelang selanjutnya, di sini ada Maehara Hiroto. Siswa kelas 3E kami yang tidak hanya tampan tapi rambutnya juga menyilaukan. Kalau merayu wanita jangan ditanya lagi, itu keahliannya. Tangannya gesit bagai arjuna menembak panah cinta," penjelasan Koro-sensei membuat nona-nona cantik dan siswi-siswi gedung utama berteriak menggila. Sementara Ren gigit jari karena sepertinya saingannya terlalu banyak. "Kita mulai dari 100 ribu rupiah!"

"105 ribu rupiah!" teriakan Ren Sakakibara muncul pertama.

"Woi, sialan! Diriku bukan cowok murahan!" Maehara tidak terima dirinya ditawar hanya dengan selisih 5.000 rupiah saja.

"200 ribu!" Ada nona cantik menawar, otomatis Maehara langsung " _Oh, yes_!".

"300 ribu…!"

"360 ribu…!"

"500 ribu…!"

"1 juta…!"

Arah teriakan dari om pedo tak dikenal menggelegar yang bikin Maehara seperti ketiban sial. Kalau begini mending Maehara milih dipinang #eh salah dimenangkan oleh pujangga playboy saingannya itu.

"Please…Sakakibara…please," Mata Maehara saat ini tertutup dengan tangan mengatup berdoa di tengah-tengah panggung. Sayang, koin seratusan di celengan babi Sakakibara bahkan nggak sampai 1 juta. Kalau begini pujangga itu harus bagaimana?

"Nurufufufu, kalau tidak ada lagi akan saya ketuk palunya. Asano-kun, kau tidak ingin coba menawar?" Koro-sensei menawari anak keturunan ningrat kaya yang duduk persis di depannya soalnya daritadi sepanjang pelelangan tak kelihatan aktifnya.

"Akabane Karma."

Koro-sensei langsung cepat tanggap maksudnya. Untung Karma lagi ke WC, coba kalau dia dengar pasti sudah ada PD II.

"Woi, Asano, pinjami aku duit, dong!" Ren Sakakibara yang duduk di samping Asano muda memohon dengan sangat.

"Enak aja, duitku mau kupakai cuman buat Karma seorang!"

"Please, Asano, uangmu lebih banyak dari aku. Aku janji minggu depan poniku aku buat model belah tengah."

"Sungguh?" kata Asano yang jujur dari dulu risih melihat poni sekretarisnya itu. "Baiklah."

"Horeee…!" Ren Sakakibara langsung berdiri senang. "2 juta!"

"Nurufufu…saya hitung sampai tiga, kalau tidak ada lagi akan saya ketuk palunya."

"1…2…," hening, tidak ada lagi yang menawar lebih tinggi dari si poni. Di satu sisi, Maehara entah lega entah merana. "3! Yak terjual pada remaja berponi belah di depan!"

"Oh, yes! Kemari sayangku, bebiiiii…!"

"Nurufufufu…antar paketnya mulai hari besok ya tuan Sakakibara-kun," sialan siswa siswi kelas 3E dianggap barang paketan seenak jidat sama wali kelas macam hantaran JNE. Sakakibara yang dengar langsung lemas kembali karena tak sabaran.

"Selanjutnya, Isogai Yuuma!"

Tirai merah panggung terbuka, menampilkan sesosok ikemen dengan pucuk minta dibelai sudah terpampang nyata, tangannya berkeringat dingin. Asano Gakuhou yang ngaku duda segera duduk tegak merapikan dasinya, sementara Ren Sakakibara diam-diam mengambil celengan babi emas kedua yang disimpan di bawah kursi. Rupanya tadi dia bohong sama Asano-kun kalau duitnya sudah habis, rencana celengan lain untuk memenangkan yang lain #Oh, sungguh durjana.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai lelang selanjutnya! Di sini telah tampil Isogai Yuu…"

"100 juta rupiah!"

Koro-sensei yang belum sempat menyelesaikan deskripsi lelangnya langsung cengo mendengar angka 100 juta keluar tanpa ba-bi-bu dari mulut sang ketua dewan. Terdengar ada celengan pecah di samping tempat duduk Asano muda. Ren Sakakibara syok berat akibat kekalahan.

"Yang benar saja, pak ketua dewan?!" Teriakan Asano Gakushuu nyaring di telinga ayahnya, protes setelah identitas calon ibu barunya terungkap.

"Diamlah, Asano-kun, atau dirimu mau tak kurestui meminang mantu?" tentu saja kalimat ini langsung membuat Gakushuu mendadak mingkem tanpa plester.

"Kutunggu kau besok di kediaman keluarga Asano, Isogai-kun," pak ketua dewan meninggalkan TKP dengan kul-nya, tak lupa jas pun dikibas. Isogai yang mematung di tengah panggung terpaksa di gendong Terasaka, dkk. balik ke dalam kelas. #pucuk Isogai akan direnggut paksa di dapur sepertinya.

"Ter…terjual!" Koro-sensei yang baru tersadar dari _trance_ -nya telat mengumumkan.

"Nurufufufu…selanjutnya bisa dibilang merupakan objek lelang yang sangat langka," mata Koro-sensei berkilat memberikan " _hint_ " ke para partisipan yang antusias. "Siswa selanjutnya adalah salah satu murid kesayangan saya. Sampai sekarang para ilmuwan pun tak mengetahui seratus persen jenis kelaminnya. Nagisa Shiota!"

Tampilah Nagisa Shiota di tengah panggung, dengan khas rambut dikuncir dua. Yang bikin partisipan makin heboh bersorak adalah jenis kelamin yang makin _abstrak_ saat melihat remaja biru tersebut mengenakan " _make up_ " andalan Nakamura Rio dan Akabane Karma.

"Uwoooohhhhh! Nagi-chan sayangggg! Honey!" Sungguh Nagisa sekarang makin ingin tenggelam ke dalam kubangan wasabi saat mendengar teriakan yang tak lain milik Yuuji Norita.

"Ehem, bersama saya di sini, Yuuji Norita. Saat ini saya sedang _live_ langsung dari bukit Kunugigaoka," Tak tanggung-tanggung Yuuji membawa kameramen yang diam-diam dia comot dari perusahaan ayah tercinta untuk mem- _broadcast_ secara langsung hasil pelelangan hari itu. "Ayah! Apa kau melihatku hari ini? Anakmu Yuuji akan membawa calon mantumu, yah! Namanya Nagisa Shiota."

Wahai, dewa, semoga ibu Nagisa tidak melihat _broadcast_ dadakannya Yuuji Norita.

"Nurufufufu…kita langsung saja mulai pelelangannya, dimulai dari 100.000 ribu rupiah!"

"500 ribu!" Sahut Yuuji cepat sambil berdiri berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"2 juta rupiah!" Yuuji yang tidak mengenali itu suara siapa langsung emosi ingin melihat siapa saingannya. Terlihat di sana sesosok pria gendut dengan bekas luka cakaran di kedua pipinya.

"Takaoka-sensei!" Nagisa syok melihat bekas senseinya ikut dalam pelelangan #jangan tanya author gimana bisa ngikutnya.

"Ini gawat, kalau Nagisa sampai dimenangkan pria berengsek itu. Habis sudah," kata Rio mengintip dari dalam kelas 3E. "Aku, sih, kepinginnya si Yuuji. Biar jadi bahan klub fujo milikku sama Fuwa. Karma kita harus bagaimana ini?"

"Serahkan padaku…," Karma langsung cepat tanggap. Setan merah itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponsel dan pencet sana sini tak jelas.

Ponsel Yuuji Norita bergetar dalam mode _silent_ di saku belakang celana. Sebetulnya Yuuji sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh pesan atau telepon apapun saat ini. Fokusnya hanya pada Nagi-chan seorang. Tetapi mau tak mau dia baca juga pesan yang tertera di layar:

 **To: Cecunguk cilik**

 **Kau menangkan Nagisa Shiota atau kau akan menyesal telah dilahirkan selamanya.**

 **Dari: Akabane Karma (dicurigai titisan iblis)**

Mata Yuuji mendelik, kalau begini persetan mengeluarkan uang sebanyak apapun, diceknya ada pesan kedua. Oh, rupanya ada bonus _picture_ resolusi HD dari Karma sebagai "iming-iming" agar semangat tak surut untuk memenangkan sang target cinta: Foto eksklusif Nagisa Shiota mengenakan seragam sekolah cewek Kunugigaoka yang terikat di sofa original _by_ Akabane Karma.

"CROOTTT…!" Hidung Yuuji Norita tak sanggup menahan kemesuman setelah melihat penampakan yang dikirim oleh Karma. Otomatis tangannya terangkat, tetapi bukan untuk menyerah, melainkan…

"30 juta rupiah!" #untung uang milik bokap masih banyak.

"50 juta rupiah!" Takaoka rupanya tak mau kalah, uangnya juga banyak dari hasil kerjaan haram yang dilakukan. Yuuji mendelik ke arah Takaoka.

"70 juta rupiah!" Pada tahap ini Koro-sensei nyaris tak bernyawa mendengar penawaran yang sudah di luar batas. Koro-sensei terpaksa harus memotong persaingan panas dari kedua orang tersebut dengan pihak ketiga.

"Nuru…Asano-kun tidak mau sekalian ikut mencoba mena…."

"Akabane Karma."

Si rambut merah yang duduk santai di dalam kelas langsung bersin.

"A-Asano-kun tak perlu sejelas itu."

"Berandal cilik rambut merah titisan iblis kelas 3E."

Koro-sensei mau geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka yang menatap tajam dirinya juga tidak bisa. Jadi, terpaksa memilih melanjutkan adegan panas tadi.

"95 juta rupiah!" Takaoka melanjutkan penawarannya.

" _Please_ , banget Yuuji menangkan Nagisa!" Rio mendelik ke arah Yuuji yang saat ini ekspresinya mulai ragu. Lalu matanya menengok ke Nagisa yang sudah tidak bisa dideskripsikan wajahnya. "Karmaaa…lakukan sesuatu!"

"Huweee, Nagisa-kunnnn…," Kaede Kayano mulai ikut mewek melihat nasib Nagisa yang terancam.

"Hai…hai…," lagi-lagi Karma yang tengah duduk santai sambil nyedot jus stroberi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dirinya mengirim gambar nista versi kedua.

Gambar diterima oleh yang bersangkutan, kesucian kedua mata Yuuji Norita telah ternoda oleh gambar yang barusan dia lihat. Kalau tadi sosok Nagisa yang memakai seragam sekolah wanita terikat di sofa, sekarang iblis merah itu mengirimkan gambar Shiota Nagisa dengan rok mini pink ketat, sepatu boots berwarna merah, dan baju berenda. Yang lebih gawat, tubuh Nagisa terikat di sofa dan kotor oleh yoghurt berwarna putih.

"CROOTTT…!" mimisan Yuuji sudah memasuki level _final boss_. Ini sudah tidak bisa dibenarkan lagi.

"2-200 juta rupiah!" lolongan Yuuji mengalahkan lolongan serigala jadi-jadian.

Takaoka, sang _final boss_ pun terkalahkan.

"Ter…terjual!" Koro-sensei menangis melihat pertandingan panas ini. Menangis karena dia akan jadi OKB alias Orang Kaya Baru. Kalau begini tak hanya majalah Mai-chan yang bisa dia dapatkan, Mai-channya sekalian akan dia usahakan.

"Nagisa-kun, murid sensei yang paling sensei sayang, selamat, nak," omongan Koro-sensei bagaikan melepas anak semata wayang untuk dinikahkan. Lagi-lagi Terasaka dkk. datang sebagai bala bantuan mengangkat tubuh Nagisa yang nyawanya sudah melayang.

Tapi lelang ini belum sekacau itu. Sepertinya. Karena objek lelang Koro-sensei selanjutnya adalah titisan iblis yang belum mau bertobat.

"Hiks, nuru…" Koro-sensei masih belum pulih melepaskan kepergian Nagisa Shiota. Tangannya memegang tissue untuk mengusap ingus yang lumer keluar. "Baiklah…akan saya lanjutkan, untuk objek lelang berikutnya, saya ingatkan bahwa objek ini memiliki bahaya level tingkat dewa. Yang belum siap lebih baik pakai pengaman."

Koro-sensei sungguh tak tahu Asano Gakushuu sudah mengantongi banyak pengaman di saku celana, jadi dia aman tak takut ancaman.

"Lelang berikutnya, Akabane Karma!"

Oh, sungguh, seringaian Asano Gakushuu yang duduk di deretan paling depan pingin Karma tabok.

"Nurufufufu, objek lelang satu ini sungguh spesial. Otaknya secerdas Einstein sayang kelakuan sebejat mantan napi. Yang membuat spesial adalah masih ada imutnya "sedikit", terbukti dari jus stroberi kesukaan yang sering disedot ataupun pipi merona akibat toelan…"

"Atau wasabi yang hobi dia masukkan ke dalam hidungku-nu."

 _Glek…ciri khas itu…_

Mata Karma langsung beralih ke sumber suara, sesosok om-om kurang kerjaan yang mampir sejenak.

"Nurufufufu…rupanya ada pendatang baru. Mau ikut lelang rupanya?" Koro-sensei nyengir lebar kedapatan tamu tak diundang.

"Kita lihat saja nanti-nu."

Ini gawat. Karma jadi target remaja kalap yang suka batangan sama om-om pedo dengan logat ngasal.

Ya, Tuhan, Karma sudah salah menyebarkan foto-foto nista Nagisa, sekarang dia dapat karma seperti namanya.

 _Ampuni Karma Tuhan…Karma cuma seorang remaja nganggur kelewat batas_

Perasaan Asano Gakushuu tidak enak. Apalagi saat dia mendelik ke arah nona-nona cantik yang terkikik ketika melihat Karma nongol di tengah panggung saat tirai dibuka. Untung, masalah nona-nona cantik mudah Gakushuu bereskan dengan mode tatapan lipan.

Yang jadi masalah om-om pedo yang barusan nongol, Asano muda sudah memberikannya tatapan tajam bahkan memakai mode tatapan lipan dengan level yang sering dia gunakan saat menghadapi sang ayah. Tapi tidak berhasil. Kalau gini tinggal urusan duit rupanya. Untung meski Gakushuu usia remaja, tapi dia sudah ikutan bisnis saham ajaran ketua dewan. Jadi duit dia cukup banyak tak kalah dari sang ayah.

Oke, kalau begini Asano sudah siap…

Demi cinta duit tak usah dijadikan budak…

Apalagi Asano Gakushuu sudah pesan kamar di Trump Tower Amerika. Dia dan Karma tinggal bablas pakai copetan pesawat pribadi Tomoya Seo. Menantu kesayangan Asano Gakuhou sudah tinggal selangkah muncul rupanya.

"Nurufufufu…kalau begitu saya mulai saja lelangnya dari 100 ribu rupiah!"

"20 juta rupiah!" Gakushuu langsung melancarkan serangan.

"Lipan jelek! Bleserku aja harganya 30 juta buatan Dolce and Banana!"

"Ka-kalau gitu 40 juta rupiah!" Menarik hati calon tunangan memang tak mudah.

"70 juta-nu!"

Gakushuu mendelik ke arah si "nu" dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu bocah tengil-nu!"

"90 juta!"

"120 juta-nu!"

"150 juta rupiah!"

"170 juta-nu!"

"Ya, Tuhannn, selamatkan Karma dari remaja homo dan om-om pedo!" Okajima berteriak kalap, karena dalam hati bersyukur nasibnya dimenangkan tuan rumah warung ramen persimpangan jalan.

Karma mulai kehilangan kendali…

Harga diri Karma tak mau mengalah…

Seorang Karma cuma dibayar 100 jutaan? Harga celana dalam Karma saja kalau dikumpulkan hampir setengah milyar.

"Woi! Lipan jelek, masa kau menghargai diriku cuma 100 jutaan!"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku yang menang, Akabane Karma?" Gakushuu nyengir lebar.

"Enak saja!" pipi merona merah Karma muncul.

"Nurufufufu…sudah saya bilang, kan, objek ini spesial karena masih ada imutnya yang…hiiiiii," lemparan wasabi telah memotong omongan Koro-sensei. "Ba-baik, masih ada yang mau menawar lebih tinggi?"

"200 juta!" Gakushuu sudah dicuci otak oleh pipi merona Karma.

"230 juta-nu!"

 _Sialan om pedo itu…_

Asano Gakushuu tidak terima. Kalau dia sampai kalah lelang, bukan Karma saja yang hilang. Harga diri seorang Asano juga dipertaruhkan. Kalau begini Asano harus mengeluarkan jimat terakhir: "Ponselnya."

"Halo, pak ketua dewan? Ya, ya, ya. Apa?! Ogah!" Asano bicara sendirian dengan ponsel nempel di telinga. "…Sial, baiklah!"

Entah apa yang dibicarakan Asano muda dengan pak ketua dewan di ponsel. Tetapi saat ini Asano-kun menatap tajam Koro-sensei, menarik napas dalam dan panjang, kemudian…

"1 Milyar ditambah tiket _meet and greet_ Mai-chan."

Pandangan Koro-sensei kosong, semuanya terasa gelap…

Pada akhirnya Terasaka, dkk. datang bukan untuk menggotong Karma melainkan Koro-sensei yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Ter…terjual!" Terasaka memukul meja untuk menggantikan Koro-sensei di detik-detik terakhir. Sedangkan, Nakamura Rio dengan cepat tanggap menenangkan para partisipan yang sudah menggalau melihat kejadian di depan. "Karena penyelenggara lelang harus dirawat di ICU, sepertinya lelang terpaksa diputus sampai di sini. Terima kasih."

"Itona, Chiba, Hayami, tangkap Karma!" Karma sudah menuju tempat duduk Gakushuu dan lepas kontrol membabi buta.

"Lipan jelek! Aku bisa membelimu dua kali lipat! 2 Milyar! 3!"

"Oh, _my_ Karma, bodiku siap kapan saja kau beli," Asano balik menantang.

"Lipan jelek! Hmmmpphh…," Karma terpaksa dibekap Rio dari belakang. Iblis itu sudah liar mengobrak-abrik meja dan kursi berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ayo, Ren, kita pergi. Sampai ketemu besok di bandara, Karma sayang…," kedipan penuh arti Asano Gakushuu mengakhiri pemandangan lelang hari itu.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

 **Note** : Selesai sudah epep paling gaje author ini, kekeke…sungguh entah apa yang author tulis, author mending kabur ajaaa…tulunggggg…! Kalau sampai author dipidana karena ide nista ini, bebasin author!

.

.

.

Mau omake? Nich…

1.

Koro sensei: "Mai…Mai-chan…nurufufufu…jangan.

Mai-chan: "Ih, lucu, pingin aku toel…!"

2.

Sakakibara: " _Oh, yes_ , Hiroto!"

Maehara: " _Oh, I am so no_ , Sakakibara!"

3.

Isogai: "Ma…master…"

Gakuhou: "Rasa teh dari pucukmu sungguh enak, Yuuma."

4.

Yuuji: "Nagi-chan sayang, mau ya pakai ini?"

Nagisa: "Tidak."

5.

Gakushuu: "Oh, Karma kau sungguh 2x plus 3y…"

Karma: "Ah…ah…diam lipan jelek!"

.

.

.

 _Fin (Beneran)_.

.

.

.


End file.
